The Worst & Best day ever
by Vanya1011
Summary: Hidan wants to claim Deidara. Deidara wants Hidan. Empty base, no Akatsuki, only them. Will they both get what they want? MxM HidanxDeidara. One-shot. Rated M


Deidara's Pov:

Stupid Danna, stupid leader, stupid everyone! Apparently everyone has a mission except me and fucking Hidan! Joy! "I need a drink, yeah" "Che, you need more than a fucking drink bitch" well shit. I turn and see the damn Jashin Worshipper himself, Hidan. His silver hair messy on his head, his pink eyes glaring at me, those soft lips giving me a smirk, oh, and of course no shirt!

Hidan's Pov:

Thank you Jashin! Today is the day I can claim that bitch as mine! Jashin, his long ,soft blond hair. His blue eye, toned body ug! I can just picture how I would take him. **Slamming into his hot,wet, and tight asshole, hearing him scream my name, bringing me closer and closer to my climax.**"I need a drink,yeah" Hearing my desire's voice I break out of my daydream and smirk." You need more than a fucking drink, bitch". I walk up to him and turn him back around then lean close to him, moaning slightly.

Deidara's POV:

"Shut the hell up, un" I growl, I feel him turn me back around, then feel his muscled body lean near me. I blush scarlet at hearing him moan. Wait. What is that? I feel something poking at my ass. I then blush even more realizing it's his erection poking me. I hear him chuckle then walk away. I sigh in relief."I need to have sex more" I grumble and walk to my room.

Hidan's POV:

OMFJ! HE BLUSHED, HE FUCKING BLUSHED! Man, I wanted to fuck him long and hard right then and there!. I walk into my room and sit on my bed. " Fuck, I'm hard as hell" I strip down and take my 9 in dick and start pumping hard and rough. Imagining it's deidara's tight asshole, stretching at my length. Hearing him moan and scream my name. his hot flesh squezzing my dick."gah! deidara!" I cum long and hard, moaning his name. "Hidan?!" I turn to see him. He is hard and groping his crotch. Jashin, that blush, makes me hard again. I stand , ignoring my dirty self, and walk to him. I rub his cheek then pull him close to me." Come to play bitch?"

Deidara's POV:

OMG. I can hear Hidan moaning from across the hall. I moan myself. Why don't I just admit it already? I love Hidan. God I wish he was inside me right now. I hear him moan my name and growl." That's it I'm going over there" I get up and walks across the hallway to his room. I open his door and see him cum, moaning my name. I grab my crotch, trying not to moan at the sexiest man alive. But I can't help but scream out "Hidan?!" he comes over and rubs my cheek. He smirks and asks " Come to play bitch?" I moan and grind against him." Yes".

Hidan harshly kisses Deidara, ripping his clothes off and forcefully open his mouth, dominating. Deidara moans and whimpers, letting Hidan do whatever. Hidan throws Deidara on his bed and licks and nibbles down his neck. Deidara arches and moans"uhhh, yes" Hidan smirks. Then bites at Dei's nipples hard. "AH! Hidan!" Hidan laughs." Like that bitch?" Deidara just moans. Hidan keeps attacking Deidara's nipples till Dei cums on his stomach, screaming"HIDAN!" Hidan kisses him hard. " damn bitch, you horny as hell, now get ready to really scream my name" Hidan slams into Deidara's ass hard and hits his prostate. Deidara screams loudly, and whimpers at Hidan, pulling him into a thrust harshly and fast, kissing and biting Deidara's mouth. Deidara scratches Hidan's back, feeling a burning pit in his stomach, feeling it burn more and more Hidan thrusts in and out of him. Hidan sees Dei about to cum and pumps h Dei's dick."That's right bitch, cum, cum!" Deidara screams and cums, white hot seed spraying between their stomachs."HIDANNNNN!" Hidan moans and cums hard inside of Deidara, filling him to the brim."Deidara!" Hidan falls to his side, still in, and pulls him to his chest. "Your mine now bitch, mine, got it?" Deidara sighs and cuddles into Hidan, tired and spent. " I got it. You know I love you right?"Hidan smirks and kisses his head. "Yeah, Yeah. I know. Love ya too. Now go to sleep." Deidara smiles and falls asleep with Hidan right behind him. Now outside their door is all the other Akatsuki. Each guy has a hard and are groaning. Konan feels her pussy dripping. They all leave to take care of their problems. The Akatsuki hideout was filled with moans, groans, and screams for the rest of the night.

* * *

SOOOO what diddya think?;D I do want to know, but no flames, like, at ALL! but advice? then by all means! :D


End file.
